cuál epílogo
by Michelle.Wjes
Summary: pues son historias aleatorias autoconclusivas, inconexas, incluso algo domésticas de Draco y Harry por que son mi OTP, presentando en el 6to capitulo(otro DRABLE) "amargo despertar" es parte de un reto del foro Hogwarts acerca de las estaciones con invierno, aroma a manzanas y un deseo familiar
1. no medimagia

pues esto es parte de un reto del área laboral del foro **"Hogwarts a través de los años"** (el mundo a través del trabajo)

escogí el área de medicina (ortopedia, lo cual explica que con un "Episkey" se reduzca un hueso fracturado) en fin...

Aclaro que nada me pertenece, todo es de **JK Rowling** y de la **WB**... en fin, de lo contrario, no sobrevivirían más de 3 parejas canon y el epílogo sería totalmente diferente, pues he aquí la historia... Quejas, comentarios y crucios en los comentarios (una disculpa si existe alguna incoherencia, pero lo escribí a horas inapropiadas y de un jalón)

* * *

 **¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ LO HERÓICO?**

* * *

La alarma del despertador va incrementando su volumen hasta sacarme de mis sueños… Inunda cada rincón de la habitación, llega hasta cada resquicio del departamento, chasqueo los dedos… Y con un poco de magia no verbal la pequeña cafetera empieza a funcionar, maldito brebaje muggle al cual me he hecho adicto…

Abro los ojos, la obscuridad aún reina en la habitación, aspiro lentamente con un poco de cansancio, he de corregirme, con mucho cansancio, mi pecho se insufla con el característico peso que lo oprime en la mañana, mientras mis músculos aún se sienten entumecidos, me levanto con pesadez y me estiro ligeramente, mientras el bulto que se encuentra a mi lado continúa soñando como bendito, abro las cortinas; aún no hay rastro del astro rey, la nieve cae suavemente sobre los jardines de Wiltshire, vuelvo a respirar lo más profundo que puedo y el frío del ambiente logra despertarme un poco más, te observo de nueva cuenta y en estos momentos realmente te odio con todo mi ser… Me coloco tu sudadera y unos pantalones deportivos sobre mi ropa interior, bajo a la cocina, me sirvo el café ya preparado mientras observo a lo lejos la mansión Malfoy, me preparo un refrigerio a toda velocidad extrañando con todo mi ser a los estúpidos elfos domésticos…

Por un segundo entre los arbustos logro observarme de pequeño corriendo tras los pavo reales, riendo descontroladamente, sin preocupaciones, cómo cambian los sueños con el paso del tiempo o mejor dicho cómo son modificados por la realidad. En mis ensoñaciones he perdido minutos de oro, tomo una rápida ducha de la cual a veces no logro ver el punto, en menos de una hora me encontraré en un estado deplorable, medio me seco el cuerpo y me enfundo en el uniforme, corro a la cocina por el resto de la cafetera y meto en mis bolsillos la mayor cantidad de galletas y dulces que me resulta posible, verifico mi maleta y salgo disparado del Chalet.

Debo de decir que no entiendo cómo dicen que los hombres no somos multitareas, he logrado repasar los temas pendientes del día anterior, manejar a toda velocidad sin chocar con los idiotas muggles y tomarme la mayor cantidad de café posible sin derramar una gota sobre mí.

Corro con suerte al encontrar estacionamiento cerca de la entrada, 150 metros menos que correr, subo las escaleras tropezándome en el último escalón, mis ancestros se revolverían en su tumba al ver a un Malfoy con tan poco porte; tal vez la torpeza de mi pareja se me ha contagiado. Pero bueno, antes se derrama sangre que café, dejo mis cosas en el cuarto de máquinas miro a mi alrededor y formulo un pequeño hechizo por si alguien se aproximase a mis objetos, reviso el censo de pacientes sobre la pizarra, ¡fabuloso! ni uno más. Paso visita revisando el estado de los pacientes a mi cargo, coloco mis manos sobre cada uno de ellos mientras los saludo como pretexto para detectar alguna anomalía, verifico los reportes del personal de enfermería y procedo a realizar mis notas de evolución, me siento mareado en el proceso, he necesitado bastante energía para realizar lo anterior y mientras tecleo de manera vertiginosa en mi ordenador, observo a mis compañeros de rango con peor cara que la mía, no entiendo cómo pueden lograr hacer esto sin magia, digo no es que yo tenga mucha en este momento.

Logro terminar todo a tiempo y me dirijo a la entrega de guardia, me deslizo lentamente a la parte posterolateral de la sala, covenientemente cubierto por otro colega, un par de minutos después comienza la masacre, mis compañeros tienen una cara similar a la que tenían los mortífagos frente al señor obscuro, suspiro lentamente, cuando uno de ellos intenta ayudar al compañero que se encuentra presentando los pacientes que llegaron durante la noche, de una manera tan lastimosa, que terminan ambos "castigados" de seguro este par hubieran terminado sorteados en Gryffindor. Mientras, mantengo mi máscara de impasibilidad hasta que termina la sesión.

En esta área dicha máscara me ha salvado de tantos problemas, como al encontrarse mi casa infestada de magos tenebrosos, aunque a veces me ha metido en otros, justo me encontraba cavilando esto cuando siento mi brazo ser traccionado:

―Así que congratulándote de la desgracia ajena― tenía que ser uno de mis superiores inmediatos el cual por no se que complejo de inferioridad la había tomado conmigo.

―No se de que hablas Jones.

―Crees que no observé tu cara de suficiencia al observar que tus compañeros eran castigados por una nimiedad mientras tú lo observabas cómodamente desde la barrera ― mi paciencia se agota de manera estrepitosa y mi ceja derecha cobra vida, antes de poderla controlar, pero bueno en otros tiempos hubiera crucciado al bastardo hasta el cansancio― pues esquivabas la bala por poco remedo de "príncipe", encontré 4 faltas de ortografía en tus notas de evolución y una de tus indicaciones no se encontraba firmada por tu médico adscrito, por lo tanto creo que tus habilidades de mecanografía y gramática se verán beneficiadas pasando la mañana en urgencias, ¿no te encanta mejorar en tus habilidades secretariales?.

―No puedo dejar sola la rotación del Dr. Slongo en su día quirúrgico― lo digo casi por inercia, aunque ya veo venir la respuesta exasperante.

―Me tendré que sacrificar para solventar tus torpezas, por cierto serías tan amable de terminar mis pendientes, no queremos un retraso en una cirugía tan compleja― me muerdo la parte interna de mi carrillo hasta sentir el sabor metálico de mis sangre, en fin, cualquier rastro de sueño se ha evaporado completo de mi sistema.

―En ese caso permítame retirarme, para cumplir a la brevedad con su encomienda― levanto mi mentón y doy la media vuelta para regresar al área de hospitalizados, estoy seguro de que de usar un una túnica mi salida sería idéntica a la patentada por mi padrino al salir de la clase de pociones, la bata hospitalaria no logra el mismo efecto.

Logro resolver los pendientes administrativos de Jones en menos de una hora, el tan odiado porte por mis colegas, por alguna extraña circunstancia es apreciado por el personal femenino de esta institución, tal vez si se enteran algo más de mi vida personal, no me harían tantos favores. Realizo curaciones y cambio vendajes de mis pacientes a cargo, preguntándome cada vez que punciono una ámpula o descarto una gasa llena de pus si alguien notaría que a mi agua la mezclara con alguna poción para acelerar el proceso de curación cutánea, no logro comprender cómo es que los muggles nos superan en entendimiento y en ocasiones en tecnología para resolver problemas médicos, mientras que en las situaciones más básicas se encuentran en las cavernas.

Me carcome por dentro que al tener la solución dentro de mi ser a muchos de sus padecimientos, en especial dentro del área que escogí para trabajar dentro del gremio médico no haga uso de ella. Supongo que llamaría demasiado la atención y aumentaría los problemas que de por sí ya tengo con el Wizengamot, suspiro profundamente, uno de mis pacientes confunde mi desesperación con cansancio, tomando mi mano, con hambre, qué se yo.

―Tome "Doc", me sobró de la cena, apuesto que tiene hambre― me entrega una pieza del horroroso pan que les distribuyen a los pacientes durante la merienda, su sola apariencia me provoca nauseas y me hace enfurecer, antes de lo pensado mi cara se torna de un color rojo y mis ojos no se despegan de su herida que me encuentro terminando de curar― No tenga pena doctor, siempre lo veo trabajar al máximo, a todos nos da hambre, permítame darle algo para que no pase tan mal día.

A regañadientes guardo el remedo de galleta o polvorón en un bolsillo de mi bata y me retiro lo más pronto posible de dicha cama, recojo mis cosas del cuarto de máquinas, tirando a la basura las notas y la planeación quirúrgica que había realizado para la cirugía del Dr. Slongo, ventaja para mí haya aprendido a la mala a no anexarla al expediente antes de que los pacientes se encontrasen en el área de quirófano, mejor en la basura que ayudarle a los estúpidos que se encuentran un año más arriba a que ellos queden bien cuando me roban las cirugías.

Tomó mis pertenencias y me dirijo al área de urgencias donde uno de mis compañeros ya se encuentra trabajando, observo el escritorio, en el cual se encuentran, como mínimo 20 hojas de valoración, miro de reojo a mi compañero mientras mi compañero intenta explicarle a una señora de 60 años que un dolor de cadera de 10 años de evolución no es una urgencia médica, que con gusto se atenderá su molestia mediante la consulta externa, pero que eso solo se solucionará mediante la remoción de su articulación nativa y colocación de una artificial , pero es un proceso extenso; el cassette que contiene "el discurso" me da dolor de cabeza ya que también lo he repetido milles de veces, reviso si dentro de las dichosas hojas hay una urgencia real; siguiendo la costumbre de cada lunes, abundan las "urgencias administrativas", así que paso los pacientes que según la descripción de los médicos generales podrían ser una urgencia relativa.

Para la veinteava vez que repites el "discurso" ya previamente mencionado realmente la desesperación y el automatismo empiezan a hacer mella en la coraza que tienes alrededor de tu temple. Me pregunto qué estoy haciendo aquí sin comer; lleno de yeso y sangre gracias a un par de urgencias que sí eran urgencias.

Llega una niña de 5 años, su antebrazo está evidentemente fracturado, le explico el diagnóstico y el procedimiento más que al familiar a la niña en sí, lo cual me provoca la disconformidad del día al pregúntame la niña:

―¿y me va a doler doctor?.

―Sí― lo cual provoca una cara de horror al familiar, me toma más tiempo convencer al familiar del paciente, que para el paciente mismo, tomando en cuenta que ella tenía cinco años; al reducir la fractura que la pequeña, la cual por supuesto logré dejar en su sitio después de una única maniobra, entre amenazas, por no decir gritos del progenitor del paciente por decir que "le iba a doler", qué debía hacer, ¿mentirle? pero al final la niña me dice antes de irse "no dolió tanto como esperaba doctor, gracias" y el padre se hace el loco para no disculparse de us agresividad. Me masajeo las sienes cuando salen del área de urgencias pensando que lo difícil del día había pasado. Aún queda una hoja en el escritorio

El paciente de ella no había sido atendido por el médico adscrito que usualmente estaba encargado de los lunes o de los médicos que tenía a su cargo, pese a llevar más tiempo que otras; yo pensaba que era un error entre los mismos residentes al atender a los pacientes, al ser una solicitud traspapelada o una omisión por el doctor a cargo al ser un padecimiento insignificante. Termina en un paciente conflictivo en el cual que el objetivo de la consulta es obtener una incapacidad laboral (olvídense del test de multi-personalidad de Minnesota, que soy un experto en Legremancia, o un Slytherin desde mi cuna, cualquiera podría ver a leguas que el tipo mentía... por Merlín, hasta Crable & Goyle podrían fingir mejor que ese horrible muggle).

Posterior al evaluar los estudios de imagen y la exploración física del individuo, no pude integrar ningún diagnóstico, a excepción de una lumbalgia (dolor de espalda) de tipo muscular y sin alguna complicación alguna o dato de alarma; a lo cual al sólo darle 3 días de incapacidad (el máximo para una atención en el área de urgencias, además de sugerencias e indicaciones para su médico familiar) dicho paciente terminó despotricando contra la institución y hacia mí; especialmente hacia mí… Con la frase tan típica, intemporal y exasperante de:

―¡Por mí comes, estúpido burócrata de mierda! ¡Mi aportación sindical te mantiene, muerto de hambre!― esa frase, tan repetida como falsa me hace pensar en qué es lo que prefiero, ser tratado como algo inferior, devaluado y descartable en el mundo Muggle o como un Mortífago de mierda en el mundo mágico; que para el caso en ambas situaciones es lo mismo, al menos en el mundo muggle es algo temporal. Haciendo oídos sordos a los insultos del susodicho paciente, con la premisa de "si tiene alguna queja, vaya con el jefe de servicio" termino mi turno.

Mi compañero está en peores condiciones que yo; se ha enredado en una discusión con las enfermeras de área al ingresar un paciente 15 minutos antes de su entrega de guardia, pero el mismo no podría dejarse sin antibiótico o solicitando espacio para entrar a quirófano ¿cómo es posible que algo administrativo podría tener más peso que algo realmente importante? esa pregunta ronda en mi cabeza mientras organizo mis pertenencias, me horrorizan los Muggles y sus organigramas; sin embargo los magos también dejamos mucho que desear. Para muestra estoy yo.

Realizamos la revisión de pacientes ingresados y pendientes, tanto con los superiores inmediatos, como los médicos responsables, ambas rondas con su característica dosis de humillación y pendientes sin otro objetivo que ahorrarles trabajo a los superiores.

―¿Cómo es que logras reducciones al cien por ciento? ―comenta uno de los doctores en jefe de la tarde que recibe los resultados del servicio de urgencias para el cambio de turno.

―No lo se, intuición, técnica, suerte…― me sonrojo un poco ya que todo es resultado de drenar mis energías en un "episkey" no verbal.

―Tienes talento muchacho, vete a casa. ― Tomo nota de mis pendientes al día siguiente, adelanto el trabajo y me dirijo hacia el estacionamiento; en estos momentos agradecería un "enervate" incluso de hasta el estúpido de Wesley; me cuesta trabajo llegar al automotor. No tengo idea cómo llego al Chalet sin chocar.

El mismo se encuentra vacío; al menos a los gritos que emito al llegar, muero de hambre, mis párpados se cierran, bajo los artículos que lograrán que logre contestar las preguntas acerca de los pacientes que se han añadido al censo, Merlín Bendiga al Doctor Cesseley, de lo contrario estaría perdido en las bases; sólo deseo 5 minutos en blanco, sin preocuparme por aquellos que dependen de mis decisiones o de mis malas/buenas decisiones. Agradezco el pensadero que han traído a mi casa; por cierto sin mi consentimiento. Creo que no podría descansar si él; lo cual resulta irónico, ya que el 65% de mis pesadillas provienen de su dueño (lamento decirlo sociedad Muggle, ustedes sólo han provocado el 15%, el porcentaje restante debo de inculpar a mis antecesores); trato con todas mis fuerzas de leer los 5 artículos que requiero para la siguiente entrega de guardia (en maldito fin de semana, como odio las guardias del Domingo), antes de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo…

Tantas preguntas se aglutinan a mi mente, tanta frustración, tanto de mi persona, mi capacidad, mi realidad, mis circunstancias, todo se disuelve en el pensadero…. Me dirijo cual autómata a mi cama mientras programo mi teléfono móvil para que me brinde unas cuantas horas de inconsciencia, sólo lo esencial, lo indispensable. Media fortuna Malfoy para dormir sin sueños.

Estoy en 6to año, me siento ahogar ente mis lágrimas, angustia, opresión… El armario evanescente se encuentra frente a mí, son incontables las veces que intento repararlo, pero nada funciona.

De la nada reanuda su trabajo, pero lo que sale del mismo no son los canarios o las verdes manzanas que he dejado en su interior. Si no infinidad de mariposas negras, inundan la sala de los menesteres, me sepultan, se adentran en mi interior….

Mi respiración se acelera y una serie de escalofríos me inunda; exhalo profunda y lentamente, pero el aire inspirado no cuenta con la suficiente cantidad de oxígeno, al repetir la acción, me percato de una extraña presión sobre mi cuerpo.

―Amor, despierta… te encuentras inquieto― siento una multitud de besos recorrer mi nuca y la parte superior de mi espalda, el aliento y la voz vibran sobre mí, los besos se diseminan, despertándome suavemente. Me desperezo un poco…

―Por favor Harry cinco minutos más, estoy muerto… No tardo en preparar la cena― ignoro la secuencia real del tiempo, pero no dejo de sentir mimos sobre mis brazos y mi espalda, desde la lejanía emergen unas suaves palabras…

―Dragón, te vas a quedar sin desayuno... ― Más besos intentan arrancarme del estado de inconsciencia, las caricias avanzan a lo lado de mi torso, se concentran minutos en mis caderas y continúan su avance hacia parte caudal de mi cuerpo, repartiendo suaves caricias sobre mí hasta llenar esa parte dura y esponjosa con deseo, sangre y pasión. ―¡Draco! Necesitas comer.

―Hmmmm.

―Ya flojo, en cuanto termines vuelves a dormir.

―No soy tu Elfo… ¿Es que su salvador no sabe prepararse la cena? ― Me escondo entre las cobijas hasta que el previamente mencionado me empuja hasta estamparme en el suelo.

―¡Harry Potter! Que parte de 5 minutos no entendiste.

―¡Llevas 18 hrs pidiéndome 5 minutos! ¡Tus padres se cansaron de esperarte anoche!― lo cual no me parece del todo descabellado. Sollozo lastimosamente previo a que mis hombros se vean inundados de nueva cuenta con casi imperceptibles besos.

―¿qué hora es? ― replico.

―Es el sábado casi a medio día― ante esta respuesta vuelvo a sollozar. Estiro mi torso sobre la misma cama, realizando un prominente arco desde mi columna lumbar, hasta la punta de mi legua. De no estar tan cansado me avergonzaría de parecer gato. ―¿Seguro que no quieres que hable con el Ministro Sackelbot para que te devuelvan tu varita? Tu "trabajo" parece estar sobrepasándote. ―me termino de incorporar mientras él continúa besando mis muslos, pese a lo delicioso que se siente, se que si me rindo a los mismos, volveré a dormir.

―Parece que alguien ha estado husmeando en el pensadero― comento a medio bostezo, retirándome la ropa interior. Suelto un profundo suspiro y una amarga risa sale de mi torso― Lo bueno del primer año de residencia, es que sólo sucede una vez, o por lo menos en el área de Ortopedia. Por qué no me ayudas a bañar "cara-rajada"― mientras la cascada de agua fría cae sobre mi cuerpo y unas manos calientes me recorren y me hacen recostarme en la bañera.

―Sigo sin entender por qué no esperaste al final de los juicios para estudiar medimagia o por que elegiste continuar en algo tan pesado― mientras me enjabona la espalda y el abdomen, recargo mi espalda en él, gimo al contacto con su piel mientras me dejo mimar al masajear mi cuero cabelludo.

―No seas estúpido nada cambiará aquí… En el mundo mágico tú siempre serás el jefe de aurores, "El salvador del mundo mágico"… Y yo siempre seré el hijo de un mortífago fracasado, haciendo pobres hechizos sin varita― Harry es ahora el que se está riendo, siendo yo el que no encuentra la gracia.

―¡Que irónico! Creo que ahora eres más héroe que yo, incluso siendo "jefe de aurores"….

―Mencióname un ejemplo de un acto heroico, en mi asqueroso día…

―Haces tu trabajo con una cara "afable" para tus subalternos, cuidas tus pacientes escuchando sus penas, das el máximo en lo posible, incluso cedes el asiento cuando estás demasiado cansado como para manejar a casa.

―¿Y eso qué tiene de heroico? ― pregunto realmente intrigado, por no decir molesto.

―Lo es para quién se sienta en él…― las caricias de Harry continúan mientras me baña, recuerdo la galleta/pan que se encuentra en el bolsillo de mi bata y una sonrisa se instaura suavemente en mi rostro, mientras me vuelvo a sumir unos minutos más en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Una disculpa para los que leyeron esto al principio, la subí a ultimo momento y cada que la leo encuentro una falla nueva, la cual corrijo. Si encuentran algo que continúa mal se les agradece hacerlo notar


	2. grafofilia o simplemente caligrafía

**Disclaimer:** Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es **JK Rowling** al haber escrito la fabulosa saga de Harry Potter.

Este fic participa en el reto #27 "los colores del arcoiris" en honor a la diversidad de género del foro **Hogwarts a través de los años.**

Aclaro que este one shot gira alrededor de una pareja Slash y es algo explícito, por lo cual si alguna de las situaciones les parece ofensiva o les incomoda, los invito cordialmente a saltarse este capítulo. De lo contrario bienvenidos sean a otra de mis ocurrencias.

Antes de que lo olvide, me ha tocando desarrollar el color **celeste** el cual equivalía a abarcar el área de el **arte o la magia** , escogí la caligrafía ya que es algo que me fascina, tanto para ver, como para practicar... pero los invito a pasar y leerlo ustedes mismos y si a alguien le interesa, les recomiendo "the pillow book" al cual cito, o mejor dicho, Draco lo hace

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **GRAFOFILIA O SIMPLEMENTE CALIGRAFIA**

Era la tercera noche seguida que le enviaba una lechuza a Draco, las dos anteriores habían regresado con una amable y hermosa respuesta, con una excusa para justificar que no estaría conmigo esa noche… Me había acostumbrado a su presencia durante nuestro entrenamiento de aurores (tanto su solicitud como su aceptación nos sorprendió a todos), lo había necesitado en nuestra última misión y ahora las vacaciones, más que un descanso me parecían un castigo. Había pasado un par de noches en mi casa, pero no sé, no me era suficiente.

Me estiré un poco en la cama mientras esperaba su respuesta, Hoper regresó a su "soporte" y empezó a acicalarse sin entregarme nada, lentamente una sonrisa se instauraba en mi rostro, sabía lo que eso significa…

Unos minutos después unas llamaradas verdes iluminaban mi habitación, de ellas emergía una larga figura que extrañaba demasiado, veía su anguloso rostro a través de las llamas, se acercaba a mí con la frente en alto, con una actitud que no sabría como describir, si seductora o desafiante.

Exhalaba profundamente antes de examinarme de pies a cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior a la par que se reía de un chiste privado mientras negaba con la cabeza, se acercaba a mi cama lentamente. Mientras tanto yo me incorporaba, él enredaba sus brazos en mi torso y mi rostro se escondía entre su cuello y su hombro, lo atraje aún más hacia mí, recorriendo lentamente su cuello, inhalaba su aroma hasta llenar con el mis pulmones con su esencia cítrica y amaderada, saciándome, embriagándome…

Algo en mi cerebro se apagaba y mi boca en un instante cobraba vida propia, tratando de respirar a través de sus labios, mis manos trataban de eliminar cualquier barrera que se interponga entre nuestra piel; al sentir que la última prenda de ropa cae, un sonoro gemido escapaba de su boca, un gemido que hacía vibrar mi cuerpo, ya que era un preludio de lo que iba a pasar...

Su respiración finalmente se ha regularizado, mientras recorre con su mano mi espalda cada vez más lentamente, hay algo cálido que se expande en mi interior, algo que hace click dentro de mí e irrefrenablemente una amplia sonrisa casi como la de el gato de Chessire brota, tengo que morderme los labios para no empezar a reír, tal vez de felicidad, placer, incredulidad… No tengo idea por qué esta situación que jamás había imaginado, ahora me provoca el deseo de poder congelar en este preciso momento, quedarme así para siempre…

Siento que me empiezo a adormilar cuando un ave entra por la ventana y se posa sobre el buró, yo continúo con las caricias sobre su brazo esperando que Draco esté dormido y por alguna obra del destino el ave se esfume, pero ella no parece estar de acuerdo con eso. Empieza a batir sus alas y a chillar hasta que Draco se gira hacia el animal, toma el pergamino de su pata y comienza a leerlo.

Contrario a mis suplicas mentales, se incorpora y dirige a mi escritorio aparentemente para contestar el mensaje, al pasar los minutos, sin mostrar algún indicio que regresará a la cama, me reprendo mentalmente por haber dejado la ventana abierta, tal vez de lo contrario hubiera insonorizado la habitación y que el ave entregase su mensaje por la mañana. Me levanto refunfuñando y me coloco a su espalda para ver la causa por la cual se entretiene tanto, cual será mi sorpresa al ver que sólo lleva una línea además del destinatario.

Empiezo a depositar suaves besos sobre su nuca mientras que en otro se remueve gruñendo con fastidio, paso una de mis manos para acariciar su abdomen.

 _―Shhhhh, Potter-_ exclama con irritación, mientras continúa escribiendo con una parsimonia que me empieza a molestar.

 _―Ven a la cama._

 _―En unos minutos―_ continúa con su misiva. Reconocería la letra de Draco en cualquier lugar, siempre tan uniforme y estilizada, pero nunca había puesto atención a la manera tan meticulosa con la cual realiza los trazos y que en estos momentos me está sacando de mis casillas.

 _―Vamos Dracoooo… que si no estás realizando una invitación para una boda, ¿no puedes escribir más rápido?_

 _―A la manera en que me satisface, no._

 _―Ohhh vamos, díctame la carta, yo lo escribo por tí..._

 _―Dudo que tus garabatos puedan considerarse como una escritura adecuada, en cualquier tipo de situación._

 _―Pero se entiende, que importa la caligrafía mientras se logre expresar el contenido._

 _―Resulta ofensivo que denomines a tus patas de araña como "caligrafía"._

 _―Realmente no le veo el punto―_ exclamó haciendo un mohín― _vamos, quiero disfrutarte un rato maaaaaas_ ― se gira hasta quedar completamente frente a mi rostro dirigiéndome una mirada entre furia y exasperación, entrecierra los ojos un poco, los cuales poco a poco se van llenando con un brillo especial; como si pretendiera hacer una travesura, creo que lo he logrado convencer, así que me dirijo de nuevo a la cama y me coloco boca-arriba en ella, elevando mi torso con mis codos, para observarlo y mientras termina la misiva con un par de líneas más, una serie de imágenes nada inocentes surcan por mi cabeza.

Al terminar de amarrar el pergamino a la pata del búho, se voltea hacia mí y me dirige una mirada predadora, toma su varita del buró, me mira con suficiencia desde la orilla de la cama mientras me susurra con una voz arrastrada.

― _Recórrete hacia la cabecera_ ― obedezco sus palabras sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos, se inclina a mi oído y en un tono aún más bajo sisea― _relájate, disfrútalo… ¡inmóvilus!_

Su magia me golpea de lleno y la ansiedad se apodera de mi ser cuando empieza a separarse de mí, no es por falta de confianza, pero no sé, el no poder oponer resistencia o tener control alguno, hace que surja en mí más que excitación, impotencia en especial cuando me da la espalda.

― _¡Engorgio!¡similis!_ ― apunta hacia algo que está en el escritorio, pero hasta que se coloca frente a mí logro ver que en el buró coloca la pluma y el tintero, pasa una mano por mi pecho, con una caricia tan suave que me es imposible no cerrar los ojos, siento su respiración en mi abdomen, él inspira suave y profundamente a lo largo de mi cuerpo hasta situarse sobre mi rostro, el cual toma con ambas manos con devoción y me dirige una mirada tan intensa a través de sus plateados írises, que siento al instante mis mejillas arder probablemente al sonrojarse, amolda sus labios a los míos y acaricia mi labio inferior con su lengua tan lentamente que me parece casi una tortura, se separa unos milímetros y sobre mis labios enuncia _―Laxus._

Toma mi cuerpo el cual pende de sus brazos cual muñeco y me acomoda entre almohadones, se coloca a horcajadas sobre mí, toma los objetos del buró y una mirada de temor debió de haberse instaurado en mis ojos.

― _No temas, no te lastimaré, serán suaves mis acciones tanto como mis palabras, como caricias, como besos. No podría a hacer daño a quién me inspira éxtasis, veneración_ ― al expresar lentamente esta palabra, siento algo húmedo y suave recorrer en suaves espirales mis clavículas ― _desde hace años que me sé de memoria cada uno de los rasgos de tu rostro, los movimientos de tu andar, te he observado tanto o más que tú a mí. Pero en la sumatoria los años que pasamos peleando me han hecho apreciarte tanto o más que el tiempo que llevamos juntos, con la diferencia que ahora he llegado a amar algunas de las cosas que en otro tiempo odié de ti…_

Realizó una pequeña pausa en sus palabras y en sus caricias que ahora se extendían a mi pecho, pasó sus dedos por el mismo, encontrando mi pulso y respiración acelerados, así como un sudor suave que cubría mi piel, pasa suavemente su mano sobre mi frente antes de realizar otro hechizo que desciende la temperatura de la habitación, lo cual provoca que las áreas mojadas en mi pecho me causen escalofríos, vuelve a cambiar la varita por la pluma, la cual se siente tan suave sobre mi piel que ronroneo sin querer.

 _―Amo la determinación, la posesividad que veo en tus ojos, los cuales me hacen perderme, sentir que pertenezco a algún lugar. Me provocan acariciar tu cabello, indomable, pero que es tan maleable entre mis manos, adoro acariciar tu rostro, enmarcarlo, poseer suavemente tus labios, delinearlos con mi lengua, introducirla a tu boca para que se encuentre con la tuya, acariciarla, saborearla como cuando se degusta una fruta madura, que se deshace en tu lengua, con su jugo que resbala por tu mentón y tu cuello._

 _Me encanta al igual que a ti esconder mi cara en tu cuello, aspirar profundamente para embriagarme no con tu perfume; si no con el aroma que emanas después de hacer ejercicio, después de tener sexo, que es sólo tuyo. Lo que me gusta más de lamerlo de tu cuello, es sentir cómo palpita tu yugular debajo de mi lengua, cómo un lugar que es tan vulnerable, me dejas chuparlo, morderlo, permites que sea mío._

 _Me gustan tus brazos, no tan grandes ni poderosos, pero firmes, constantes. Me gusta la intensidad con la que me abrazan, me hacen sentir en un lugar que en el cual se me olvidan las pesadillas, que me protegen de los problemas del exterior cuando me encuentro escondido entre ellos y su costado. Por eso me encanta besarlos en toda su longitud hasta llegar a tus manos._

Las admira y besa, pasa mis dedos por su rostro antes de cerrar los ojos al una de mis manos entre su mejilla y su otra mano, descansa de ese modo por un momento, posteriormente la retira y toma el dorso antes de repasar mis dedos con el pincel mientras continúa con su monólogo:

― _Tus manos son callosas, toscas y a la vez cuentan con la delicadeza para realizar movimientos finos, precisos, las colocaré en mis caderas mientras hacemos el amor, para que le imprimas el ritmo a tus estocadas, primero deslizándonos suavemente sobre el otro, con la eventual pérdida de control al ir subiendo de intensidad hasta que todo se vuelva errático, intoxicante. Dejaré mi espalda a tu merced para que la llenes de mimos y esas mismas manos que llenaron de moretones mis glúteos y caderas, ahora realizarán trazos casi imperceptibles a lo largo de mis hombros y espalda, tu toque siempre es tan suave, que tal vez no los sentiría si no fuera porqué los pulpejos de dichos dedos son ásperos como una lija, es algo agridulce; tal como nosotros._

Draco me besa de nueva cuenta, pero esa intensidad que antes inundaba su mirada se ha incrementado, sus pupilas se han dilatado al máximo, casi perdiendo los írises plateados, que ahora sólo parecen acentuar la luz de sus pupilas con la noche, con la chimenea, él parece perderse en el éxtasis de su reato, de sus caricias, mientras arquea su espalda, emite un gemido y se coloca de rodillas entre mis piernas toma una de ellas con algo que parece reverencia o amor, la coloca sobre él mientras prosigue.

― _Me recostaré en tu pecho, el cual beso y muerdo hasta la saciedad, escucharé el latido de tu corazón el cual se acompasa con el mío al dormir hasta que mi mano que acaricia y recorre a través de los surcos de tu abdomen se acerca y se pierde entre tu vello púbico, me encanta escuchar cómo incrementa su frecuencia hasta volverse algo frenético, lo puedo comparar con un colibrí, maravilloso, imposible de atrapar, pero he aquí que he logrado tener el pájaro entre las manos, lo recorreré con mis dedos suavemente, dibujando su forma, cada protuberancia de tu pene hasta que pierdas el control y volvamos a amarnos._

Tu atención pasa a esa pierna olvidada en tu regazo, la cual subes a tu hombro para que puedas besarla mientras tus manos están libres, yo… yo… de mí no sé nada, me he vuelto una masa palpitante de placer entre tus palabras y tus caricias, simplemente me dejo hacer, me siento perderme, llegar a niveles que no creí posibles, gracias a tus palabras, a tus besos, a tu simple roce que discurre entre el vello de mis piernas, que jamás se sintieron con tanta atención como hoy.

― _Como siempre envolverás con tus piernas mi cuerpo, firmes, fuertes, y yo reiré agradeciendo el uso de uniformes en Hogwarts, así como en el entrenamiento con los aurores; porque de otro modo su simple silueta sería mi perdición, me encanta acariciarlas mientras están enredadas en mi cadera mientras te penetro con fuerza, aferrándome a tus glúteos para sostenerme; mientras te hago el amor como si me fuera la vida en ello. Y lo más divino de ellas es que pese a su fuerza y su potencia, siempre te tiemblan al llegar al éxtasis, se vuelven algo inestable al final de la noche, señal inequívoca que he dejado todo mi ser en el colchón. No estoy convencido de que sería seguro si te platicara lo que haría con tu pene, tal vez cruzarías el borde en el que te encuentras y llegarías al orgasmo sólo con escuchar mis palabras, cuando yo lo que quiero es por horas y horas hacerte el amor―_ En ese momento sentí que el pincel que se deslizaba a lo largo de mi pene se detuvo.

Draco se coloca de nueva cuenta a nivel de mi rostro, su respiración está igual de acelerada que la mía y noto su dureza contra mi cuerpo, deposita un beso en mis labios y convoca un espejo sobre el techo de mi cama, observo admirado mi reflejo, hay un intrincado dibujo que me cubre desde la base de mi cuello hasta los tobillos, si lo miro con detenimiento, no son dibujos; algunas de las palabras, las más significativas de su relato previo se encuentran dibujadas con tinta sobre mi cuerpo, de una manera tan bella y armónica que parece una obra de arte, los trazos de las letras se entrelazan entre sí conectándolo todo, hay diferentes colores entre ellos resaltando veneración, apreciarte, maleable, vulnerable, frenético entre otras palabras en rojo alrededor de otras palabras negras en mi cuerpo, mientras tanto en mi pene entre dibujos en un verde brillante se encuentra la palabra amor, el corazón se me ensancha y encoje de manera dolorosa, el me mira profundamente mientras acaricia mi rostro, me levita hasta el cuarto de baño depositándome suavemente en la bañera, lo miro de manera horrorizada al pensar que borre esas bellas palabras…

 _―No te preocupes, parte de la belleza de determinadas expresiones de arte radica en ser efímeras. Por cierto, entre los placeres que son de mi agrado se encuentran los placeres de la carne y los de la caligrafía. Y te notifico que pienso disfrutar de ambos, de ser posible simultáneamente ―_ comenzó a vestirse mientras yo apenas empiezo a procesar el significado de sus palabras― _además, quiero que estés consciente que es la última vez que acudo a tu llamado si continúas enviando estas horrorosas misivas_ ― comenta mientras extraía de su bolsillo el pergamino que le había enviado por la tarde ― _yo te recomendaría fía, "Finite incantátem"._

Eleva una de sus cejas en su última mirada y posteriormente sale de manera pausada, aún sin encantamiento, continúo inmóvil en la bañera intentando comprender lo que pasó mientras lo escucho irse através de la red Flu. Recorro los intrincados trazos que cubren mi piel y su voz prácticamente vuelve a invadir mis oídos, provocando que escape de mis labios un ronco gemido, parece que a pesar de todo sí tendré que tomar esa ducha bien fría para lidiar con la erección de caballo con la que me ha dejado el bastardo.

* * *

Si han llegado a este punto se agradece su atención y una disculpa por los horrores ortográficos o gramaticales y que algunos hechizos me los he sacado de la manga, no estoy muy segura de haber desarrollado el tema como lo tenía en mi cabeza, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado.


	3. Drapple en verano

Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy… Harry Potter y el potterverso (así como sus millones) pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo único que hago yo es jugar con sus personajes un rato para diversión mía y tortura de otros.

* * *

 **VERANO**

* * *

―Potter, odio estas vacaciones.

―No puedes hacer magia en casa, no creo acampar a la muggle hiciera diferencia.

―¡Hasta la hielera está caliente! ¿Puedes hacer un máximun proteggo potente? ― al colocarlo, él sonríe ladinamente. Saca una manzana verde, sus ojos se cierran lentamente al recorrerla con su nariz, abre los labios sobre ella, cómo besándola; al primer mordisco gime audíblemente y mi entrepierna vibra. Una gota de jugo se ha deslizándo sobre su cuello y se escarcha a la mitad. Observa su fruta intensamente que se transfigura en un sorbete dentro de la cáscara, lo recorre con su lengua, poniendo los ojos en en blanco.

Acerca el helado a mi boca, es tan ácido, verde y fresco. No puedo decir que lo pruebo; lo beso… Como si fuera un Draco hecho sorbete. Su risa invade la solitaria playa mientras me arrebata el helado y desearía no tener una manzana como intermediaria de ese beso.

* * *

He de aclarar que esta es la versión mutilada del fic, ya que por alguna extraña razón mi cerebro registró de 1000 a 155 palabras, en vez de 155 que estiúlaba el reto. Tal vez algún día si se me da la gana subiré la versión 2.0, me disculpo de antemano si algunas cosas no quedan tan claras o bonitas


	4. Limpieza de Primavera

Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy… Harry Potter y el potterverso (así como sus millones) pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo único que hago yo es jugar con sus personajes un rato para diversión mía y tortura de otros.

* * *

 **PRIMAVERA**

* * *

―¡Harryyyyyyy!

―Draco… Siete y media … Vacaciones… Dormir.

―Prometiste ayudar con la limpieza de primavera, antes del viaje. Nadie debería vivir en este desorden…

―Mphhhh

―Escucha Potter, iré empezando, tienes 5 minutos para despegar tu trasero de las sábanas. Dejé café en la mesa ― con un beso en su sién, se alejó mientras que Harry se tallaba los ojos, se incorporaba con lentitud rascándose las pelotas:

―¡Harry James Potter-Malfoy! ¿qué demonios es esto? ― el sonorus de Draco cimbraba hasta los cimientos, como ráfaga se dirigió hacia Draco, que de seguro debió haber logrado abrir el sotano, encontrándolo sepultado en una montaña de objetos ―torres de víveres, aceptable ¿pero esta montaña de basura? ¡me casé con una rata!― y levantaba los jirrones de una camisa.

―Son nuestros recuerdos― una segunda mirada y algunos objetos le resultaron familiares, su corazón se ablandó.

―Escoge bien lo que se queda, quiero esto ordenado e impecable en 2hrs.

* * *

De nuevo si alguien está leyendo este drabble, me disculpo de nueva cuenta por el fic, se aceptan cruccios y tomatazos... disculpen los errores gramaticales y las incoherencias, se me ha quedado la mitad del chiste en el tintero por el límite de palabras, pero si alguien de los lectores vive con una persona acumuladora como su servidora, creo que entre los fragmentos encontrará la gracia y desesperación de la situación. Uno entiende que es algo secundario a las carencias que se sufren en la infancia(como Harry) pero eso no lo hace más sencillo.


	5. Las manzanas de otoño

Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy… Harry Potter y el potterverso (así como sus millones) pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo único que hago yo es jugar con sus personajes un rato para diversión mía y tortura de otros.

* * *

 **OTOÑO**

* * *

―Hermannnhp, no se que hacer, ha sido un caos dessssde el juicio, primero día y nosshe los programas de televisión. Luego me rogó por un montón de libros muggles que ha leído hasta el canssssancio, mientras encierra en la cocina.

― Enshhherrado no tienes… lidiar con él.

―Tampoco puedo entrar a la cossshina sin que me lance…Algo a mi cabezzzza― Le doy un largo a mi cerveza número… "x". No quiero regresar a casa.

A deshoras trató de entrar con el mayor sigilo, pero detecto un olor a quemado y sollozos. Corro ala cocina, entre restos de manzanas y humo está Draco enharinado, lo abrazo y su llanto se vuelve desesperado.

―¡Idiota! es una estúpida cena, ordenaremos algo.

―Sin varita… Pociones… Esto se siente como magia―el corazón se me quiebra, lloro con él.

Llega Halloween, todos quedamos sin aliento, la mesa está inundada postres irreales y extravagantes. Lo envuelvo en mis brazos.

―Tú eres mágico.

* * *

De nuevo la locura de las 155 palabras excluyendo las notas del autor, primero me disculpo por la manera enredosa e inarticulada de "la platica de borrachos" Entre Ron y Harry. Y lo segundo no se si alguien es aficionado a la alta cocina/molecular o mínimo a programas como Iron Chef o Zumbo's just deserts... No sé, si de por sí la cocina creo que tiene similitud con pociones, este tipo de cocina siempre me ha parecido como Magia.. Y por lo relatado en el fic, a Draco también


	6. amarga navidad

Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy… Harry Potter y el potterverso (así como sus millones) pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo único que hago yo es jugar con sus personajes un rato para diversión mía y tortura de otros.

* * *

 **INVIERNO**

* * *

Estiro mi cuerpo antes de meterme a la cama, abrazo tu espalda y me amoldo a tu cuerpo enterrando mi nariz en tu nuca, el aroma agridulce a manzanas me hace sonreír.

―He terminado de arreglar los regalos bajo el árbol. Fué una proeza dormir a los gemelos, se han comido una bolsa de dulces y ambos eran un torbellino, creí dormirme antes que ellos… Crecen tan rápido.

Te abrazo más fuerte, me relajo con tu acompasada respiración y el calor de tu cuerpo. Deslizándome suavemente al mundo de los sueños.

La mañana siguiente bajo en silencio, al pie del árbol se encuentra Scorpius llora abrazando sus piernitas, los regalos aún intactos.

―No he sido lo suficientemente bueno: Papá no ha despertado ― van 4 meses del ataque, los medimagos aún no descifran la maldición que te han lanzado… Siento más pesada la loza sobre mi pecho, mientras acuno a nuestro hijo en mi regazo.

* * *

Dudo que a alguien le interese o si quiera se tome la molestia de leer eso, pero bueno... de nueva cuenta es un fic mutilado a 155 palabras que jamás había logrado salir del tintero de la manera en que yo quería como desde navidad, pero la oportunidad se presentó y pues también le quitamos todo menos el final, de nuevo disculpen las incoherencias y errores de redacción.


End file.
